


The Declaration

by Blue_Writer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Celebrations, Drabble, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pride, Set on the day Same Sex Marriage was Legalized, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Writer/pseuds/Blue_Writer
Summary: Today was the day. The day they all had been hoping, wishing and waiting for. On this day, June 26th, was the day when Supreme Court would announce their passing or veto of legalizing same sex marriage. They were both nervous, so very nervous. They hoped that their flight to Washington wouldn’t end up a waste and they would have to go home incredibly disappointed. Their hands were held tightly, both refusing to let go. They refused to let go even if the answer was a no.





	The Declaration

 

Today was the day. The day they all had been hoping, wishing and waiting for. On this day, June 26th, was the day when Supreme Court would announce their passing or veto of legalizing same sex marriage. They were both nervous, so very nervous. They hoped that their flight to Washington wouldn’t end up a waste and they would have to go home incredibly disappointed. Their hands were held tightly, both refusing to let go. They refused to let go even if the answer was a no. 

“Keith. I know you’re nervous, but it’s going to be okay…” 

“I know Lance, but I’m on the brink of crying right now. I mean, if we were to get married like we promised and they said no to all 50 states, then we’d have to force ourselves to move to a certain state just be accepted of our love…” The male whimpered, his hand slowly covering his eyes that were growing heavy tears but they refused to come out. 

Lance couldn’t help but grow a frown at the sight of his boyfriend of 4 years on the brink of self-destructing out of stress, but he knew there was one thing that could make Keith calm down for a little bit longer until it’s been declared, and that was to make him laugh. With a small grin, he slowly took the rainbow flag they both brought with them and hung it over his head; his vision now covered in red and orange and he could kind of see through the thin as paper cloth. It made him smile to see Keith covered in those two colors, almost as if the rainbow belonged to Keith. Actually, they had always belonged to him for he shined as bright as the yellow and was kind like the green. Yes he had his blue moments along with Lance, but it was all healed with the comforting purple that they both happily belonged in. 

“Look Keith! I’m the rainbow ghost!! And I’m gonna make you barf out my ectoplasma!!” 

Keith looked towards Lance, a little surprised by his sudden crazy antics, but it made him laugh at just how silly his boyfriend looked. The way he was waving his arms around like wet noodles and doing these awkward dance moves that made others laugh at him too made Keith’s nerves calm down just a tad despite still feeling the need to cry. 

“Hey! Are they finally declaring?” 

“Are they?” 

“It’s any minute now!” 

Now all eyes were focused on the building in anticipation. Even Lance quickly pulled the flag off of his head and went straight to Keith, holding him close to his chest and squeezing his hand with all the gentle strength he could. Lance wanted this more than Keith did. He wanted it so much, that he could die from the nervous tension. It wasn’t for the sake of Keith, the love of his life, but it was because he really wanted to be with Keith until the end of his days and to be free to do so in any place they decided to live in. They were both tired of hiding out of fear of discrimination and it took a hell of a lot out of Lance to tell his parents he was bisexual and dating a man, since he knew parts of his family were religious. He did not want it all to be in vain. He wanted to have the freedom to show off his love for Keith, to show it off to the world. The velvet box he hid in his back pocket was his first step in showing how deep his love was. He knew the states would be watching, for it was all live on television. He was pretty sure even his entire family were watching all the way back in Arizona. If the camera were to ever land on his upcoming proposal, then the entire United States would see how much Lance loved him, and was very much willing to spend the rest of his life with him no matter the answer.

If the answer was ‘no’, then Lance will risk everything for their marriage to happen. He’ll give up his home and live in a place miles and miles away where gay marriage was accepted, he’ll scrounge for jobs or even careers despite how amazingly well his job paid him, if they can’t afford a wedding, then he’ll do everything to make the two of them legally married no matter how expensive it was. Lance was happy to go broke, be jobless, and homeless if it meant he would get to spend the rest of his life with Keith. He wasn’t going to break that promise, not now, not ever. 

The crowd was semi-quiet. Everyone talking amongst each other and waiting in anticipation. You could cut the tension with a knife for it was so thick that you could even feel it. Lance could feel Keith shaking and his ears picked up the sounds of his whimpers again. He was on the brink again, but this time, Lance wasn’t going to make him feel better, he was going to let the Supreme Court decide. 

A few seconds went by before cheering began. The cheering was deafening, but both men instantly took the sign that they had won. 

Love had officially won. Gay marriage has been legalized nationwide and they can no longer be judged or degraded. 

“Keith!! We won!!! We fucking won!!!!” Lance cheered, excitedly looking at Keith who was just as happy as he was. The tears were finally flowing down his cheeks. The tears he held in for so long were no longer out of stress, but out of happiness. 

“Oh my god Lance!!!” He shouted, pale hands cupping tan cheeks as he quickly pulled Lance into a celebratory kiss. This was by far the happiest day of both of their lives...well...for Lance..today was one of them, and he knew there will be more in the near future. 

Once he pulled away from the sweet kiss Keith happily gave him out of his excitement, he reached for his pocket and slowly showed Keith the box. Lance wasn’t going to admit that he squandered as much money as he could and worked several overtimes just to afford this ring, but he was going to admit his deep and true feelings for him. It made him smile happily when he watched Keith gasp and hold his hands over his lips in shock. 

“Oh my fucking god Lance no way..” Keith said quickly, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. He wasn’t sure if this was the heaviest his tears have ever gotten, but he was positive he had never cried this heavy before. 

“Keith. I love with with all my heart. I wanna be with you until the day the strength leaves my bones and the air stops coming in my lungs. For 4 years we’ve hidden away our feelings out of fear, but now, we have nothing to fear. We’re free...we’re truly living in the land of the free...so that’s why I will ask you now...will you marry me?” 

After the question popped from Lance’s lips, his slowly opened the box to reveal a silver band with a single diamond in the very center. It costed Lance more than 200 dollars, but he knew it was all worth it as soon as he heard that very answer he so craved to hear out of Keith’s lips. 

“Yes…...yes!!! YES!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD YES!!” Keith shouted, now becoming a blubbering mess. This was most definitely the best day of both of their lives, and they symbolized it by the ring now slipped on Keith’s finger. 

“I love you Keith…”

“I..I...I love you too-oo!” Keith hiccuped, the tears not stopping anytime soon, but Lance didn’t mind. In fact, it gave him the excuse to wrap the two of them in the rainbow flag like a big blanket and hold Keith as close as he could; relishing in the beautiful choir singing The National Anthem. 

They truly were in the land of the free and the home of the brave.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH EVERYONE!! I WILL FOREVER BE AN ALLY!!


End file.
